Follow the Leader
by emiliasweetheart
Summary: Aurora is the only girl stranded on the island with a bunch of English boys. Will she be able to use her charm and intelligence to keep the island at peace? Or will she be unable to keep the island from falling into insane savagery? Aurora will embark on a life's worth of adventure, tragedy, and romance. It will be a story to tell back home! If they ever make it back home...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! So, this is my first published story so I know there will be lots of flaws and mistakes. I really enjoyed Lord of the Flies and I decided to do the whole "only girl on the island" idea which is popular, and I really just wanted to play around with it. I hope you guys can review and help me out a little here! I will be constantly adding changes to make it better! I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Your name please?" The security officer stood behind the desk staring at me and my companions like fire burning into my soul – I've never been good around people of high authority, and my family makes fun of me for it.

"My name? Oh, yeah of course… Obviously you want to know that!" I rambled with everyone around me giving a little giggle.

The officer looked pretty frustrated at this point, so I straightened my back, handed him my passport, and confidently said, "My name is Aurora Allison Knight".

Skylar, who is travelling with me for support, gave me a smile and a pat on the back, and in which I responded with a giggle. As the officer checked my passport and looked at me to compare, I looked back at who was with me – there were a few close teachers, my mother, father, little sister, and a group of my closest friends. I was about to give them the semi-goodbye talk until the officer once again demanded my attention.

"Where will you and Miss Skylar Ashley be heading on this wonderful afternoon? How long will the stay be and also what will you be doing?" he asked quickly with an actual smile this time, in which I gladly returned.

"England! London, England that is. I will be presenting with a group of international students for the international Science Olympics, and following that I will be performing vocals at a preparatory military university thingy as they prepare for transferring to American bases. Oh, and obviously sightseeing!" I was just too excited that I once again probably freaked out the officer.

"I see. Well, you and your support group can pass on through, but don't try any silly games." The officer finally dismissed us.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as we started to wander around Orlando's International Airport. I instantly smelled food and dragged my poor "team" along with me.

"Okay, Skylar and Aurora, you do realise this is a learning experience abroad and you must take this seriously. Shall we go over a few more practice cards for the Olympics?" My physics teacher asked. Skylar and I plopped into some plush chairs we found and gave a cry of sadness.

"We know what we are doing Miss! You can trust us!" Skylar piped. My family came over to me.

"Aurora, we know you're going to be a responsible young woman. We expect no phone calls for us to come pick you up or anything like that," my mother laughed. "Don't bring back any foreign boys, try to fake an accent, or put your pinky up when you drink. We are going to miss you, sweetie, give us a call when you can, or just a text. You have everything?"

I felt tears coming as my sister sat on my lap and my dad glared at Panda Express. I nodded and it only finally kicked in that I would be gone for 3 weeks. 3 WEEKS. _That's like almost a month!_ "Mama, you know I'll be good, and you text me too! I'll bring you guys back something nice, and trust me if anything I over packed!" I laughed, as Skylar continues talking with the science teachers.

"Okay, have a fantastic time! Take lots of pictures and – oh my gosh girls, you need to go now! Go head through to the terminal over by the bar there! We don't want you to stay overnight here." My family gave me their final hugs, as me and Skylar hauled up our carryon bags to the lineup.

"Aw, but I wanted Chipotle before we got on! And I wanted to buy some mouse ears!" Skylar laughed. We started walking quickly away from our supporters and got our tickets out. "Don't say anything dumb when we walk in though, Aurora!" Skylar gave me a serious stare.

As we walked in, the lady said "have a great flight!" and I responded with "you too!" which made a few people around me laugh. We got in, only to be surprised with a first class section.

"NO WAY! I can actually sleep through this!" I jumped onto this couch device which even had a TV. Skylar came and took a seat beside me.

"Aren't our families the best?" Skylar asked grabbing a handful of snacks out for us to munch on.

"Indeed it is." I smiled putting my headphones into the TV to watch what I thought was the Big Bang Theory, but instead, I was watching Dora the Explorer. Gosh, of course... This will be a long flight.

* * *

After getting off the plane feeling completely jet lagged, I and Skylar walked out into London's international airport, looking around in complete confusion.

"Okay you have the directions. Where is the coach location?" Skylar asked me eyeing the Tim Hortons nearby.

"Um, I thought you had them! Great. Wait! Look over there" I pointed our attention away to an attractive blonde boy walking by with a bunch of papers. "He looks like he works here. Maybe he can tell us?" I winked at her. She turned her head and her jaw dropped.

"Cheers to English boys!" Skylar cried with her hand in the air, as I tried to put it down as she embarrassed me a little, and then to our amusement, the boy walked over.

"Can I help you with anything my ladies?" The boy melted my heart. We stuttered seeing who would respond, but I pulled through.

"Yes! There is this blue coach thing bringing us to this cool hotel for the Science Olympics in like 10 minutes, so we need to hurry!" I said while Skylar looked the other way.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll need a little more than that. I'll lead you to the coaches and we can discuss that further!" He gave me his arm which I gladly took as Skylar followed as the third wheel clutching a bagel in her hand. I smiled.

After getting to the coach, he asked my name, and which I responded "Aurora Allison Knight!" with a huge smile. Skylar just rolled her eyes and got onto the bus.

"Well Aurora, I guess I'll see you at the college in a few days. I am looking forward to seeing you again" the mysterious hottie smiled and turned away. I walked onto the bus smiling and squealing in which the driver also smiled back. _Ah. British bliss._

"Cool. Already hitting on the British. Couldn't go five minutes!" Skylar said with a mouthful of bagel. My phone rang.

"Shut up you dinglehopper. I need to take this – oh it's Miss Ermac…" I looked at my phone.

"Hello? Or should I say, cheers Miss!" I said in a British accent which made Skylar kick my leg as the coach sped up.

"Don't do what your mother said not to, Miss Knight. We have a change of plans for you. We just got a contact from the military college, and it turns out there is a serious disaster on the way for England. I cannot tell you through phone, so the Science Olympics will be held back here in Miami in two weeks. Your performance will be at the college in two days exactly, and then a week after, deportation. Get the sightseeing done early, as you will run out of time. I know this may be disappointing, but it is in emergency that we must get you back. At least you won't be gone too long. Tell Skylar my best regards, and have a wonderful trip ladies! Keep in contact" Miss Ermac explained in a less chipper voice than a while ago. I hung up and explained the situation to Skylar.

"Wait off topic! Didn't that cutie say to you 'see you at the college!' He goes there! He will be coming back to America with us, how did I just get this?" Skylar smacked my head, and then I did a happy dance. The bus stopped at our wonderful hotel, and we gathered our bags.

"Okay. So, you're going against your mom's wishes of the whole foreign boyfriend! You rebel!" Skylar nudged me.

"Hey, my life needs a little romance" I winked at her as we checked in and headed to our suite. It had a wonderful view – it was night, so everything was lit up and perfect. It was Instagram worthy.

"DUDE! They have room service! Free chicken wings!" Skylar jumped onto her bed. _Gosh her looks do NOT match her personality!_ I thought.

Skylar was just like me. We are both petite and blonde, but she has blue eyes and I have green eyes, and she was slightly paler than me, as I have been outside every day for the past month for science experiments, therefore getting a beachy tan. I just don't know how she stays that size after all she eats… But we both have appetites of both of two people together. We act like two thirteen year olds when we are together, but she's basically my non-related sister.

"Of course there is!" I laughed taking my hair out of the bun it's been in for the past several hours.

"But anyways, we need to get some sleep. We have a few days ahead of us that we need to cram everything into. We need the sleep now, and then we can eat some waffles and drink tea for breakfast!" I laughed as I snuggled under the covers and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar and I were sitting in the hotel café below our room after our spa day. Since we had a lot of leftover money, we decided to pamper ourselves as today was the day that I would be performing at the college.

The past few days were immersed in English culture, and contrary to my thoughts, it was so much different from American culture than I thought! Mind, we visited some pretty wacky sights! Oh, and I also learned the difference between many teas, so yes, this was an educational experience.

We got up off the massage tables and put on our robes. We then walked back over to the buffet to grab some pastries before we went back upstairs to get ready. But then once we walked in, robes and all, there was a swarm of British hotness.

"Oh my God, Aurora, we are turning around right now and running." Skylar looked like she had just seen a beast.

"Says the one who's obsessed with food! Okay, count of three we-" I got cut off with them all turning to look at us.

"Stop. The elevator. Let's go." Skylar grabbed my hand as we turned around to head into the elevator which of course, was glass.

After getting into our room, we burst out laughing. "I cannot believe that happened! I didn't even get my pastry!" I heaved out of breath.

"Hey, I'm sure there will be plenty guys at the college. Hurry up, we need to get dressed into the college outfits we were given!" Skylar bent down to unzip the prepared outfits given to us by the college, which were hidden within a silky black cover.

"Oh no." We both said in sync looking at the identical outfits. They were actual uniforms. They consisted of a preppy white collar button down shirt, knee high socks, Mary Jane shoes, and to top it off, a plaid skirt. Classic.

"Girl, this is worse than the uniforms back home… Women wear these as Halloween costumes, Aurora! We are so not wearing these. I'm not even performing, I'm supporting you! Why do I have to wear this?" Skylar backed away from the uniform and fell onto her bed.

"Skylar, chill. It will only be a few hours, and then we can come back and burn them. Deal?" I laughed grabbing my outfit. "We can rock it!" I waved, going into the ensuite.

After putting it on, I gave an angry sigh. "Does Sleeping Beauty not like her outfit anymore?" Skylar mocked.

I came out into the room and saw Skylar, hair done, makeup done, and already changed. But we both exchanged the same facial glance. Her uniform fit well while mine was a little short on the skirt. "Don't say anything." I said angrily knowing she would make a comment. She raised her hands in surrender.

I took my hair out of the rollers and applied my makeup. I was going to be taped tonight, so I needed to look my best. I took a quick picture of myself and sent it to a few people letting them know to tune into the channel tonight.

"Okay, Knight, the car is outside waiting. You got everything you need?" Skylar said looking down the glass window wall in our room.

"Yes mama!" I said in a baby voice as we headed down the elevator, and to our surprise, the boys were still there.

"No way," I laughed as they stared as we walked by. Skylar stood close to me as we got into the car, to head to the college. Then my phone rang again. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I asked nervously as I heard a lot of people talking in the background when I picked up.

"Aurora, listen carefully sweetheart. We are getting you home tonight. Your teacher told you a few nights back you were to leave in emergency in a few more nights. You are leaving tonight with Skylar, there is an extreme circumstance that is going to cause destruction on England." She talked in a really coded language. "This is severe, but I want you to be your best, and you will most likely be sent on a plane a while after your final performance. I'll tell you more when you get home, and on a less major note, your family and friends are all waiting for your live performance to come on. Break a leg girlie, and stay out of trouble".

I hung up again, in shock. "We are leaving tonight, and I don't know why. I think I'm going to throw up," I said leaning onto Skylar's shoulder.

"It's okay. At least we can get out of this frenzy tonight, and be home by tomorrow. Just look at the moon right now and stop worrying" Skylar tried to comfort me.

After a long ride of silence, we pulled into the front of a gorgeous campus – there were waterfalls, fountains, soft lights, a medieval touch – it almost put me at ease.

"I swear this is Hogwarts" I said quietly as I smoothed my shirt, and cautiously stepped out of the vehicle where thousands of people and cameras greeted us.

"No offense Aurora, but I didn't know that this was going to be as big of a deal as I thought. I feel like a celebrity!" Skylar said flashing waves and smiles.

"You're not England's princess, stop acting weird… You weirdo." I said with some annoyance in my voice. I was stressed and looking for the sign for us to follow.

"Live in the moment. Enjoy it while you can, trust me", Skylar touched my shoulder. She then found the sign for us to follow. "Looks like we are going separate ways since I'm not performing. You need to go through the school then out the back. I'll be in the front row watching you. Love you Aura" Skylar said with a sad smile. She gave me a huge hug before turning the other way.

 _Okay. Through the school, this will be easy._ I thought entering the Hogwarts-like building. It was packed with students, but more specifically, all boys. It was an all-boys college. Then my nerves kicked in. I walked down the halls past several groups, and many of which made some cat calls as I walked. I thought the English were polite and proper! I walked faster, and I turned my head to bump into –the mystery boy from the airport.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so – Aurora?" He lit up and gave me a hug. "I didn't think I would actually see you! How are you?"

"I've been better, you know. Nerves and all plus millions of guys everywhere, and cameras, but other than that I'm okay! Oh! And I never got your name!" I looked around at the guys nervously.

"John." He smiled. "Oh, and this is Simon, Maurice, Sam, Eric and Roger! You know, since we are all leaving tonight, I guess making some acquaintances wouldn't hurt? Oh and guys, this is Aurora. She's American!" John pointed to each guy, who all gave a different reaction when called upon. I got a really weird vibe from Roger…

"Nice to meet you guys! But I'm actually from Canada! I just moved to the states by myself for school for just over a year!" I nervously explained.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? May we lead you to the back gardens for the show?" John politely asked, while the other guys lightened up.

"Sure! But before that, where are the bathrooms?" I asked looking around. I said it a little loud, because I turned a few heads.

"The what?" John raised his eyebrow. "Like a bath in a room?"

"No, where girls go to do their hair in the morning!" I said slowly as if I was speaking to a French man.

"Oh the toilets, of course, sorry I should've known you'd ask! Right down the hall!" John pointed. Roger took off that same way, which made me change my mind.

"You know, let's go get ready for the finale early." I smiled, gaining some confidence and started leading the way to the gardens.

* * *

All the freshly dressed college guys were lined up on the bottom part of the stage for the final part of the ceremony, which was my goodbye singing performance. I would be singing _Travelling Soldier_ by the _Dixie Chicks_ , in which I find it a very emotional song. I nervously started walking up the steps onto the stage looking into the huge dark campus, lit by the moon and soft lighting once again. I barely saw Skylar down standing in the front. As I walked towards the microphone, the crowd went wild, and I looked at the moon like Skylar told me before. I pictured my family, huddled on the couch will lots of pizza watching with the volume up. I instantly felt warmer inside. I saw the back of the college boys' heads who were dressed up in white shirts, black shorts, and nice jackets. _Why didn't American boys dress this nice?!_

I closed my eyes, and as I started my song, the music started to play. For the first few seconds I didn't look at anyone, but then I looked back at the moon, and felt calmness to me. While I was singing, I started to cry. Not enough to mess up my voice, but I felt some tears, which I quickly wiped off. Then I started to hear noises. I looked past the moon and saw planes. Not one or two, but maybe ten, landing about a mile behind the campus on the military base. I finished my song, and I never heard so much clapping and howling in my life. I walked off shyly with people still taping me on their phones as the commander ran up on stage. Time to go home soon!

It was sad knowing these guys would be sent to America to immediately put to fight. Then, another well-dressed man got up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a severely important announcement to make. England is in a state of emergency-" the man spoke softly but firmly, and was interrupted by a loud siren. Everyone started to freak out. I turned to Skylar with question in my eyes.

"We are keeping all staff and adults here for safety, but all of these students and guests will be immediately escorted to the back military base for deportation!" The man lost his cool. Everyone else did too.

"Okay, just follow everyone else…" Skylar said rushing us behind the crowds of people, as more airplanes landed to pick us all up.

I saw a group of the guys that I recognized from the school and dragged Skylar with me to follow. As we were running, Skylar got separated from me and brought towards another aircraft.

"Skylar!" I cried at the top of my lungs. But it was too late. I clutched my bag containing my phone which I tried to call Skylar on, while rushing over to a sergeant.

"Name?" He asked me. This time in all seriousness, "Aurora Allison Knight".

"Lucky you. Your luggage is on this plane." I was slightly pushed by him as I got onto the plane. I was getting a call from Skylar.

This was not a first class flight. I picked up the call. "Skylar?"

"Aurora! I'm on a plane with a bunch of commanders. They said everything is under control now! It's nothing to worry about now, I'll see you at home. Everyone's waiting for us at the airport already. Love you girl, we are starting to move!" Skylar briefly spoke and hung up.

I saw John sitting in a window seat leaning back over talking to his buddies in the back seat. _Should I sit there or should I not... To do or not to-_ "Aurora! Come sit over here!" John interrupted me thoughts. Gosh he was gorgeous.

I took a seat next to him and he turned his attention to me as the plane quickly filled up. A group of boys dressed in black cloaks quickly caught my eye. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but stare. I noticed a few of the boys that John introduced me to earlier, but the one who was leading them almost made me lose my breath. He had these blue grey eyes that could've easily lit up the dark aircraft, and this sandy blonde hair with slightly sunburnt cheeks. Then John snapped me out of it.

"Hey! If you want to stare at Jack and his choir, go ahead. Please just make it less noticeable!" John playfully pushed my shoulder.

"I really love his eyes" I said not making eye contact with John. I quickly looked away when I made brief eye contact with Jack. He had this dark look to him as he led the boys so confidently to the back.

The choir took off their cloaks, revealing the same button shirts and shorts everyone else was wearing. Jack sat with who I believe was Simon, diagonally across from me. I could look at him without him noticing. It was perfect. But then someone came and sat on the other side of me, therefore blocking my view from Jack. _Great. I've never been good with strangers and this is what I get. Skylar is not even here!_

A fair-haired boy who looked slightly older than me flashed a perfect smile at me as he fastened his seatbelts. We started to move.

"Hi, sorry I hope you don't mind if I sit here" The boy smiled coyly at me.

 _No, I definitely didn't! If someone else were here I'd make them move for you! Damn, he is cute!_ I blushed and turned the other way, but John was already dozing off with his headphones in. The plane was taking off at this point. "Of course I don't mind" I said really quiet.

"My name's Ralph. I saw your performance. It was beautiful, I'm sure your family would be proud of you! I heard you're actually from America from the other guys." Ralph made some pleasant conversation that didn't scare me.

"That's so kind of you to say! It was super nerve-racking, considering I haven't been in this country at least a week. My best friend Skylar is the only one who was my supporter. But she got separated onto another plane, and they are a while ahead of us now. I just can't wait to go home." I said looking out past John into the dark clouds.

"I can imagine. Soon I'll be going through the same thing in America. But then again, I have my entire school with me, so I won't be going through this alone." Ralph accidentally put his hand on mine then quickly removed it out of embarrassment. I blushed again, and also turned out of embarrassment. He looked at me again. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Aurora. Aurora Knight, sorry." I stuttered nervously. I looked past Ralph at the sandy haired Jack again, and he turned and looked at me, along with the two other boys he was sitting with.

I quickly looked back to Ralph and then back to Jack to see him give me a sly smile, followed by a quick wink and he turned back around. I opened my mouth in shock, but closed it when Ralph looked at me confused.

"You know Merridew?" he asked. John got up and started walking to the front of the plane.

"Um, Merri-who? Jack?" I asked making room for John.

"Yeah, head boy! He is a little bit rude and controlling, but he is one guy I sure wouldn't want to piss off." Ralph said now glaring at Jack and his companions.

The plane jerked. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be experiencing some turbulence, I ask that you all secure your seatbelts and refrain from standing. Thank you" the pilot said in a serious voice.

"Damn, I need to go tell John, I'll be right back!" I said unfastening my seatbelt and shuffled past Ralph into the aisle way. I took a close look at my surroundings and noticed something odd – I was the only girl on the plane

I walked to the front of the plane, and then strutted to the back. I earned multiple stares from the boys, and I entered a small room in the back. There was a screen with points on a grid showing where we were. I took a closer look noticing we were smack in the middle of Bermuda's Triangle. _Great! This doesn't scare me at all!_ I thought. I sat on the ground for some peace, and pulled my makeup case out of my skirt pocket. _Damn! I look good!_ I admired myself in the mirror. I brushed my fingers through my curls and got up to only fall down again.

The plane started violently shaking. "This is totally not turbulence!" I cried. I got up and heard a long stretched out screeching noise. I opened the door at the perfect time, as all the way down to the front of the plane the entire captain's quarters literally fell off the plane. Everyone started screaming.

It was dark, the oxygen masks dispensed, and children and the teenagers were screaming. The plane was tilted down, and we could see the dark water coming faster to us. I held on to the seat arms trying to make my way back to Ralph, when the red sirens started flashing. I slipped and fell, sliding down to the open hole.

"Help me, please!" I cried out, and to my amazement, Ralph caught my hand.

"Aurora! Pull yourself up!" Ralph screamed.

"I can't! I'll fall!" I tried using my one hand to pull up. I slid out of his grip.

"This is it! It's over!" I screamed, violently crying. I grabbed onto the final seat before the hole and looked up at everyone. They all looked at me in horror and sadness. I couldn't hold on any longer and started sliding out of the plane.

"Aurora! Noo!" I heard Ralph and John scream as I joined the clouds and it all went silent. I felt peace as I fell with the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Crickets. All I heard were crickets. I rolled over which was an awful idea, considering I hadn't noticed that I was in a tree. A tree. I swung over and grasped onto a branch just like I did Ralph's- _oh my God…. Ralph! The plane crash! Was I the only one who made it?_

I do not have good arm strength, so I tested my luck and jumped down; I fell into a warm little pond.

 _Damn! Seriously? A pond?!_ I looked around to only realize I was in a beautiful jungle, like something out of a fairytale. I was mesmerized. Then realizing I was soaked, I quickly got out, taking off my skirt to dry, and left my shirt on, as the front was okay. It covered my butt, so I guess its socially acceptable by the animal society here. I took my shoes off, and walked in my knee high socks, trying to find the outside of the island. As I saw the sun peeking through, I started running, and then I heard some kind of trumpet.

I dashed with adrenaline towards the trumpet noise, but I was short of breath really quick when I noticed by entire leg was slashed all the way up. I tried to forget about it, and I ran to the trumpet to realize that it wasn't a trumpet. There were about 30 guys sitting around the beachfront. I saw a figure standing – it was Ralph.

"Ralph! Oh my God, Ralph!" I screamed running towards him, and practically jumping onto him.

"Holy shit." Ralph didn't return the hug. Instead he backed away and collapsed onto the ground and buried his face into his hands. I was a little embarrassed so I moved back.

"Aurora. We thought you died. I think that moment when you were about to be taken into the sky, we all just died a little." A curly-haired boy looked up at me.

"When you were gone, it was endless screaming. We thought you were dead." Another little boy said quietly to put the situation into context. I was moved.

"How long has it been?" I tried to change the subject.

"It's been about two days since we got here." Another little one chirped in.

"Look! It's the choir and head boy!" An older boy pointed to a group of boys, who were walking in two parallel lines.

"I think you should go back into the jungle for a few minutes, Aurora. I don't think the choir will warm up to you so quickly. We will bring it up, just stay away from here for a little while. I'll send someone to get you," Ralph said composing himself.

I nodded in confusion but followed his orders. I flew back to the forest and found my skirt, and wrung it out over a rock. My eyes widened realizing I had just approached the boys with no bottoms on. _How embarrassing!_

I got curious and decided to spy on the little meeting that the boys were having. I peered out and saw a group of boys holding their black cloaks – _cloaks! Jack! Jack was here! And Ralph!_ I smiled to myself. Then I started thinking about the serious things… _Skylar is probably back home right now. Did she make it? I hope she did. What if they think I died? What if nobody rescues us? Where is my cellphone? Could this be Cuba? A civilized island? I need to explore_ – I was cut off.

"Psst! Hey, Aurora. It's Sam and Eric! We want to bring you back out to the meeting, important stuff is going down!" Two identical twins that looked about my age emerged from the branches. They were pretty attractive too. Double trouble?

"Oh, okay! I'm coming! Walk with me," I said as we came out through the trees. I looked in the distance. It must have still been morning. I caught Ralph looking at me in the distance along with a few of the children.

As we got closer, more people looked at Sam, Eric, and I. When we arrived, Jack was speaking loudly in a debate with Ralph.

"Because I'm head boy, and I can sing C sharp!" Jack was saying but immediately stopped talking when everyone looked at me. _Jheez, have they never seen a girl before. OMG, I forgot! I'm not wearing pants!_

"You're alive" said a blonde boy who got up off the ground. He looked to have fainted just minutes earlier.

"We thought you died. On the plane…" A fat boy with dented glasses spoke up.

"I thought I did too… Until about half an hour ago." I laughed.

"Wait, you've been out for over two days then?" The fat boy asked.

"I guess I haven't noticed." I laughed as my stomach growled, "but my stomach sure did!" A few of the boys chuckled, and the fat boy stood up.

"Okay everyone, we need to focus and get ourselves rescued. First, I am going to take names, then we will assign-" he was cut off by Jack who also stood up.

"Hey, shut up fatty! Nobody cares!" Jack mocked at the boy. I just fell in shock, how can one be so cruel? We just got here!

"Hey, his name's not fatty! It's Piggy!" Ralph also stood up. Everyone broke into a fit of laughter except Piggy and I. Piggy looked down, and fidgeted with his glasses.

"Hey, guys!" I said loudly. Nobody heard over the laughter. "Hey, guys!" I cried as loud as I could, and everyone stopped.

"I think we should really get names. We need to get to know each other because God knows how long we are going to be here, and we need to know names." I tried to reason. I got nods of approval, and I leaned back relieved.

"Okay, fair enough. Piggy and Aurora, you start taking names, and I'll gather the boys into groups by age!" Ralph calmed down, and I nodded in response. I've always been good with names, so I knew it would be an easy task for me.

I met a few more new boys as well as some familiar names. I was introduced to Maurice, Simon, Samneric, Roger, Robert, Harold, Henry, Percy, a handful of little ones, and of course, the infamous Jack. "I'm Jack, Jack Merridew. It's a pleasure." Jack knelt down beside me, and my face went hot, and I giggled and covered my mouth. Then I went silent.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen John?" I asked quietly. A little one started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked him.

"Johnny is my brother. He… He is over there…" The little boy pointed towards the water where I saw a faint figure. I got up and quickly limped over and fell to my knees. John's dead body was washed up on the shore.

I almost screamed, but I just felt sadness. Although I hadn't known him for a while at all, I have never handled death well. I touched his face, and it was ice cold. I backed away. I took about ten minutes sitting there taking in these recent events. I then felt a hand on my back.

"Bad things happen to good people, Aurora. I'd consider you to be lucky," Simon, the boy who fainted said. "Jack and Ralph just had a debate over who was to be chief, and thankfully Ralph won majority. I think he wants to speak with you, so I think it's best if we get back" Simon successfully comforted me, taking my hand. I nodded in approval, with a sobbing breath.

"They shall be my hunters," Jack said as Simon and I joined the meeting once again.

"Very well. You will be in charge of food and keeping the fire going once we build it. Okay, to everyone else! We need to get the ages of you all! Everyone line up, and Piggy will divide you into groups!" Ralph waved everyone including me over to the meeting.

There were only about four boys who were the youngest at nine and ten, and the rest of the boys were older than me. Simon was sixteen, my age, Piggy was seventeen, and Roger, Maurice, Jack and Ralph were all eighteen. I was honestly surprised.

"Aurora, how old are you?" Percival asked me.

"Aw, Percy, I'm sixteen!" I laughed and hugged him. _He was too damn cute to not hug!_

I saw Jack and Ralph exchange glances, as they and Simon started heading towards the mountains to explore the island. "We'll see you guys by sundown!" Simon called back at the rest of us who sat on the warm sand blankly. The little ones got up and started running to the ocean and sand, while Piggy and I sat together in silence.

"How long do you think we will be here for?" I asked him while playing with my still curly hair.

"I dunno, but Ralph's dad's a naval officer, so he might find us soon!" Piggy said with a spark of hope, but we both knew that wouldn't happen.

"I remember before the crash, I checked the geographic points. We were right in the centre of Bermuda's Triangle!" I said with a slight shiver recalling the events.

"So, we aren't that far from the states! But who knows how long we'll be here. A week, a month, six months, a year, two years, who knows!" Piggy rolled onto his side and started drawing pictures in the sand.

"You're right, Piggy. For now I think Ralph would be happy if we got started on a fire. I think it's our best shot at rescue, what do you think?" I looked at him with a slight smile.

"You're right, I know how to light a fire with sticks! Maybe Ralph will think I'm of use if I can do it…" Piggy said trailing off, looking for small branches.

I was always curious to how to light a fire with sticks! I decided to go round up the children to gather some berries while Piggy worked on the fire. As I headed over, I got splashed with water and dusted with sand – it felt like Miami Beach all over again.

"Okay boys, who here is hungry!?" I cried with a big smile, trying to get them hyped up.

"ME!" They all started running over towards me, and I almost got toppled over.

"Okay, because I am too!" I said, and they laughed with me. "Piggy and the other older boys are working on the meat and shelters, but all of us here together are going to pick a bunch of berries to snack on for now! What do you think?" I said in my most happy voice, but I was so hungry and thirsty, it was hard acting like I wasn't dying on an island.

"I saw a big tree with shells in them!" one of them cried. "I think I saw a banana tree, but I dunno for sure…" said another.

"Okay, how about we go on an adventure, and look for these fruit trees!" I said prompting them to follow me into the mysterious jungle.

We passed by Piggy, who seemed to not be having any luck with a fire. I tried to recall all methods I knew about making a fire, as I just really wanted to show Ralph that the useless girl and the "fatty" could be of some use.

"Okay boys, I want you to find the nearest fruit trees, and when you do, call me over. I am going to help Piggy build us a warm bonfire!" I picked up some branches and pointed into the jungle where I could make out an abundance of food sources.

As the boys ran in excited, I started to recall some previous physics lessons I studied before the competition. I walked over to Piggy very slowly, trying to brainstorm an idea for a fire with light.

"Hey, Piggy. Could I borrow your glasses for a second?" I knelt down beside his pile of leaves and twigs.

"My specs? But I can hardly see without them! Oh, alright be careful." Piggy handed me his "specs" when I gave him a puppy face.

"Your glasses have a dense focal length, so this may work-" I held the glasses at an angle from the sun over the twigs, and within seconds, I got smoke forming.

"Bloody marvelous! You really are a scientific genius! Honestly, from the looks of you I'd never be able to tell." Piggy opened his eyes wide and then squinted, trying to catch a glimse of the smoke. Soon enough, we had enough fire to roast a fish. The boys came running back out of the jungle screaming with coconut shells filled with fruity goodness.

"Get sticks, get sticks!" Henry yelled at his companions. They were so excited that they almost dropped their shells too quickly. I stood back and smiled at my accomplishment. _If only Miss Ermac saw me now! And Ralph…._

"My, my. I hope these aren't poisonous. I'm not so good with plants, but my aunty has a garden with many fruits like these…" Piggy turned to me with a mouthful of colour. I couldn't help but laugh as I grabbed a few as well.

"Hey, I'm getting a little tired, but I don't want to miss anything tonight. I'm just going to head over to the water and take a cat nap while you boys enjoy yourselves!" I smiled, grabbing my fruit bowl and walking down to the water. My guess by the sun is that it was about four o'clock. I took off my socks and placed them by a rock, and put my fruit bowl on top.

I walked over to the shoreline where some grass and dry plants covered the sand, and I carefully lay on top of them falling asleep to the waves.

"Aurora! Aurora!" I was woken up by being shaken violently by Percival.

"Adam! One of my friends from school-" the poor biy was out of breath. "We were playing by the fire and he's – he's gone!" Percival hugged me and started sobbing into my shoulder.

As he cried, I took in the fact it was quite dark out, I had slept more than two hours for sure. I looked a while away where Piggy and the little ones sat by the fire and what I thought were singing.

"Percy, I don't know what to say… But just remember," I said recalling Simon's words, "bad things happen to good people, especially without proper care." I pulled Percy up by the hand trying not to show emotion, and led him back over to the boys.

I felt like I was the mother figure to these boys, considering I was the only girl on the island to my dismay. I needed to stay calm and composed, or else these boys could panic which would take a toll on their minds.

After leading Percy to the boys, I was brought to tears when I realized the boys were singing the song that I ended the ceremony with the other day before the chaos. Although they were terrible, I was so moved that I had to dismiss myself.

I took a walk into the jungle looking for a place far in, where nobody could find me. I needed to have some "girl time". I found a spot which had a big open spot, but was concealed with tall, leafy trees.

I regularly practiced yoga back home in a local studio. One of my dreams while I practiced and meditated to relax me was sitting in a big, luscious forest. Now that I was here, it was honestly a marvelous scene. I sat upright, crossed my legs, and closed my eyes.

After about half an hour, I started to have visions – I had started to think of what was going on back home. I wondered if any other plane crashed, or if there were any nearby islands. I thought of Ralph, yelling at everyone to keep the signal fire going, while Jack roasted pigs in it. I tried to get my mind off it, but my mind kept wandering. _Okay, focus. Meditation is not about worrying._ I thought. But then I started thinking about my mom and dad and sister, Erica. _They probably think I am dead,_ I thought.

I took a deep breath, ready to try again, only to be disrupted by a sharp object in my back. "Ow!" I cried turning around to see Roger, with a spear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting Aurora time?" Roger smirked at me, still pointing his spear at me. "I'm surprised Simon's not here either."

"Why would Simon be here?" I asked. "And why are you here? Need some Roger time?" I mocked at him.

"Fuck you, Aurora. Just because you're hot and the only chick here doesn't mean I won't shove this spear down your throat." Roger knelt down and looked me in the eye. "Ralph sent me to look for you, they just got back from their little adventure, and I've been hunting in these areas. I know this jungle too well."

I sat there in shock, and just nodded. Roger nudged me to get up, and I did. I felt like a prisoner around him, he had a very controlling presence. It was a long silent walk back to the fire, but to my surprise, they were all laughing and eating roasted plants and berries.

"Aurora! Glad you're back! Now we can start our meeting." Ralph grinned at me raising his coconut. He stood up and blew into the conch shell to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, to start we are on a deserted island. There is no sign of any adults or other civilization, and that's either good or bad news depending on your perspective." Ralph got us all to chuckle. "There is fresh water, lots of food sources, plenty of materials, we just need to effort of all of us to put it all to use. I know nobody wants to work to survive, but it will get easier. Being in a tropical climate can make the weather unpredictable, so we need to have stable defenses and get to work in the morning. Our motto is work all day, party all evening. Now enough of me bollocking, cheers to Piggy and Aurora for starting the signal fire!"

As the boys started howling, I smiled to myself loving the recognition. Sam handed me a coconut filled with coconut water and I devoured it instantly. Ralph made me feel secure and protected. I looked over at Piggy, who was sitting with all the little ones a little bit away from the fire and gave them a wave in which they returned.

"Hey Sam, I've just been so tired lately, and I think I'm going to need some extra rest to start working tomorrow. I'm going to go to a certain spot in the jungle, and can you just make sure nobody follows me, because I don't want to be disturbed while I sleep" I laughed turning to Sam.

"No problem, Aurora. Eric and I will watch your back! We'll see ya in the morning!" Sam put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. He looked around to check if anyone was watching us, which thankfully nobody was.

"I appreciate it guys. I just feel really vulnerable as the only girl you know? Not even one girl could've been here" I smiled coyly, gathering my food and water. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure nobody worries about me!"

I made it back safely to my spot in the jungle and laid some banana leaves on the ground for cushion and a sort of blanket. I was too tired to reconsider a comfier spot, thus letting me fall asleep watching the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

After my last night of peace, I got up dreading the day of work ahead. I've never done much work in my life other than school, and I am in a way embarrassed about it. I wish I could have been known as the girl who could fix a broken table rather than the girl who can choreograph a thirty second routine for a high school cheerleading team. It almost made me think of how easy I always got away with life. But either way, I knew that being on this island will definitely teach me some valuable lessons.

Before I got to work, I noticed that nobody really was working. I saw only Ralph and Simon attempting to build some kind of hut, while the little ones were building sandcastles. I also assumed the hunters went off, you know, _hunting._

"Hey, Ralph! Anything I can get started on?" I grinned running over to the boys.

"Hey, Aurora, glad you're awake. Can I just ask you something in private?" Ralph looked to Simon, who smiled, then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Sure, Ralph. What's up?" I looked at his gorgeous green eyes.

"Listen, I know what Roger was saying to you last night, Simon was only a while away and heard the whole thing. I just want you to know I don't think it's a good idea if you go off too far from me." Ralph held both of my hands in a protective way, rather than trying to make a move. I was rather taken back by his lack of confidence in me, but I took it as a sign of appreciation.

"Oh, he heard that eh? It's just that being the only girl on the island overwhelms me sometimes and I feel I need that complete isolation once and a while, does that make sense?" I smiled shyly, trying not to look at our intertwined hands.

"Aurora, I completely understand. I just think it would be best at least for now if you don't go too far from me, Simon, Samneric, or Piggy, I just have a strange feeling about those hunters…." Ralph let go of me and started to look a little angry.

"What do you mean by not going 'too far' from you?" I questioned.

"I mean, like at night. You know when you sleep you could stay, um… with me? But not in that way, I'm chief and I'm only trying to protect you." Ralph started turning a little red and looked back at Simon who was working away.

I was as sure as ever that I did not want to be _alone_ in the middle of nowhere at night. Being susceptible to a group of boys would _not_ be my ideal situation.

"That sounds great" I giggled softly, tilting my head.

"Okay, really? I mean yeah, um yes," Ralph started laughing at his words, "I'll make sure you have privacy and personal space, considering who you're stuck with."

"I wouldn't consider it stuck!" I laughed. "More like being put in a crappy situation with cool people."

"That's what we are? Cool? You Americans!" Ralph stomped off with a smile.

"Hey! I'm Canadian!" I cried back with a grin on my face.

* * *

After little to no progress on shelters and few rainy times, everything we built got either destroyed or just wasn't good enough. I was getting really tired, as it was evening now, and I wandered back to the forest where my special spot was and started meditating.

"Jack! We can't go back until we find the beastie!" a voice called. I jerked my head up.

"Shut up, Roger! That kid is dumber than fatty! There is no beastie, and if there is any real evidence, then we will hunt him down! For now, focus on spotting a pig!" Jack hissed back.

A beast? I must have fallen asleep when all this happened. As the boys got closer, I realized now would not be the best time to be mistaken for a wild pig, so I got up and clumsily ran back to the main camp.

"Woah, Aurora! Did the beastie catch you?" Simon winked at me as he carried wood to a fire he was starting.

"Yeah, exactly! Kinda looked like Godzilla!" I laughed.

"Woah, the beast must have gotten you!" Simon dropped the wood and rushed over and bent down to eye level with my leg. I had forgotten about that gash.

"Oh, yeah. That happened a couple days ago. Don't worry, it's not too painful!" I uncomfortably shifted away, but Simon still gently held my leg gently.

"No, Aurora, this is serious. It could get dangerously infected, if it isn't already. Trust me, you don't want a foreign disease that will cost your leg!" Simon looked up at me, "or your life.. There is no proper medical care on a deserted island, we must take precautions."

Before I could reply, Ralph came running over, followed by the little boys. _Great_ , I thought. _Another reason for me to be watched constantly!_

"Aurora! Simon! Is everything okay? I'm rounding up the boys by the fire, the hunters should be back soon." Ralph looked at Simon deeply analysing my leg and smiled. "I'll carry the rest to the fire. Keep an eye out!"

"Listen, Aurora. Don't kill me, but I really think Jack can be the one to cleanse and heal your wound. I know it's crazy, but Jack is great with health sciences, first aid, and medicine. He's been great with me when I faint, but who knows if he wanted to help me or look like a hero!" Simon stood up with a nervous smile. "But, he can help you better than any of us."

"You and Ralph are the only guys I trust on this island, so I'll take your word. If I lose a leg, I'll personally roast you like a pig in that fire over there!" I smirked looking at the hunters parading their hunting achievement over the fire.

"But you wouldn't be able to carry me over there. Nice try, play again!" Simon nudged me forward to get moving to the fire.

"Aurora! ROARA! Roaaaarrr! Like the beastie!" A little one started jumping around the fire like a little tiger, engaging a few more to join.

"What children!" Piggy raised his arms as I took a seat next to him.

"There is no beastie!" A firm, harsh voice silenced all voices and games that were happening. I turned my head to see a group of tall, muscular guys with tanned skin and shaggy hair covered in war paint. I could not take my eyes off them. They were unrecognizable.

"Hurray!" "Jack said no beastie!" "ROAARRA IS GONE!" The little ones were ecstatic, but the hunters stomped over gloriously gripping a pig which then was brought to roast.

"Hey, Simon. Look, that'll be you soon!" I lightly pushed Simon, earning a harder push in return.

"Hey, Jack! I need a favour" Simon called out, with no answer. "I mean, technically, Aurora needs a favour!" I hit Simon.

Jack instantly flew back, and marched over. "What can I do for the lady?" But really, he knew the answer before I could explain. He knelt down, mind I have never seen Jack kneel down to someone!

"Ah, I see. I know what I can do, but I don't know if you can handle it" Jack smirked at me, as Roger looked over at the same time. It made me shiver.

"She's a trooper! She can handle a little pain!" Ralph called out, just a few feet away from the fire on the shoreline, analysing the sunset.

"A little pain, ha!" Jack squeezed my leg and I gave a yelp, earning an angry look from Simon. "Aurora, I will prepare you. I will have to first cleanse your wound by tying off the circulation, then burning it together. Can you handle that?"

That sounded like the longest, most painful sentence ever, which resembled the faces from the little ones and Piggy who started to prepare the pig.

"Um, yeah? I think… Well, I've never had anything like this done before…" I started rambling, looking at Ralph, desperate for him to look back at me. But he didn't.

"I'll guide us through it. Want to go somewhere a little more private?" Jack stood up, looking really intimidating. Simon gave me a startled look.

"Um, is it necessary?" I asked shyly.

"Unless you want to scare the shit out of those little tigers, then yes, it is necessary" Jack gave a clever answer which convinced me, to the dismay of Simon and Ralph, who looked to have been eavesdropping.

"Alright, you got me." I said, as Jack lifted me up bridal style, carrying me back to his hunters living quarters. Ralph never broke eye contact until he faded into the distance with a little flame. Simon kept an eye on me as he went and joined the others.

The hunters' area was much more developed than ours. The sleeping areas were made of stone and cotton, with an especially large one, which I was carried to.

"Okay, right now I'm going to cut off circulation in your upper thigh, so your bottom half will go numb." Jack grunted as he used the string from his spear and started wrapping up.

Oh no, I thought. My legs are very sensitive to the touch, so I knew Jack touching my thigh would be difficult. As he wrapped upwards, my body shivered and slightly shook as I tried to breathe deeply.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked sincerely. "I don't want to hurt you before the real pain!"

"No, no! I'm just… Sensitive in that area" I tried to say the least awkwardly I could. He looked like he didn't get it, then sparked up.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Jack laughed and I joined. "I'll be gentler, there is no way around this. Just relax."

It was pretty darn hard to relax when a dangerous guy was feeling up my leg, but soon I stopped feeling it to my relief.

"Okay, I'll be back with some fire! Prepare yourself!" Jack smiled, as he started running back to the bonfire.

The bottom part of my leg started to turn a bluish purple colour. I started to look around the hunters' headquarters and admired how much farther ahead they were in building, while Ralph's side was hardly close, ironically being his biggest priority. I slid myself around to see a magnificent view of the ocean and shoreline, where I saw the rest of the boys all by the fire. It felt like a big, summer vacation with friends, but under terrible circumstances.

"Hungry?" Jack tossed a mango into my hands.

"You bet!" I hungrily teared away at it. He raised an eyebrow watching me.

"My, my! Look at you, you're a savage!" Jack laughed as he got down and scooted towards me with a stick with a small flame. I put down my mango and stiffened up.

"Okay, you know we have to do this. We don't have Advil or numbing gel, so you're just going to have to bear with me. Squeeze my hand to relieve it" Jack offered his hand to me.

"I'm ready when you are. Let's get this over with!" I breathed. Jack slowly lowered the stick and laughed when I already squeezed his hand. Then I felt excruciating pain.

"Ahh! Oh my god, oh my god. Shit this is terrible!" I panted as my leg formed a black crust over the wound. I watched as my leg was basically being roasted.

"Jack! Jack, please hurry!" My voice became shaky as the pain reached its peak, but just a few seconds later it seemed to go away.

"It's all done, Aurora. You're a real trooper you know! You could be one of us." Jack started untying the string, which felt so nice to gain feeling back. Jack did this very slowly and just looked me in the eyes which made me slightly uncomfortable, but his eyes sure are gorgeous.

"Thanks, Jack. I really don't know how bad that could have gotten and I don't want to know. I just want to thank you, I owe you one." I smiled as Jack slowly stood me up.

"You know, I'm not as bad as the guys crack me up to be. I just got to help give them some guidance, and being aggressive may be the way to do it." Jack said this as he helped me limp back to the fire. "Now, do you feel like some of my meat?"

"Wait, what?" I looked at him with the craziest look ever.

"Aurora! The pig! I meant the pig! You know, pork? Wow, after what I just told you!" Jack laughed hysterically, which made me immediately break into a fit of embarrassment and laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Simon asked with his arms crossed as we made it back to party city.

"Nothing! Don't worry, Simon. Look at my leg!" I distracted him from Jack.

"Huh, look at that. He did a pretty good job I must say. Sit down here, and have this." Simon sat me down and handed me a slab of pork. I gladly ate it, as Roger stared at me.

After finishing our food, the singing and dancing part of the bonfire began and I was pooped out. Ralph came over to me and glanced back towards his hut and I jumped up quickly.

"I figured you would want an early night. You need some recovery from that wound, and don't feel obligated to do any work until you feel like it." Ralph intertwined my arm in his as we walked along the quiet, dark shoreline as the moon lit our path.

"No, Ralph. I don't want to feel centered out to not have to do anything. You have done so much for me and I want to help out as much as I can. A sore leg can't stop me from too much!" I smiled leaning against his shoulder. I could feel him smiling back.

"It's up to you girl!" Ralph said in a sassy voice, which made me chuckle.

We made it back to Ralph's hut, which looked a lot better than what I remembered, but it wasn't nearly as developed as Jack's. I ducked under the leafy entrance to see a pile of stuff on a rock, which I assumed to be some recovered belongings.

"Here, you can sleep here." Ralph pointed to a comfy looking cot with leaves and a fabric material. "I'll take, the uh, sand."

"No, Ralph! It is ok, your letting me stay here we can surely share this sleeping structure!" I laughed.

"I mean, only if you want to. It's not like it's weird or anything. I'm just the chief trying to protect a member…" Ralph was mumbling like crazy, so I just laid down and patted the spot beside me and he shut up and got down beside me.

"You know, I'm glad you're here. I would go mad if you weren't." I told Ralph as me made ourselves comfy amongst each other.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here. I just wish we were together at a nice home in the US." Ralph let out a sigh, which made me slightly sad.

Ralph and I talked about our lives outside this island and our dreams. It was a deep conversation that made me feel so connected to him. It is that feeling you have when you realize there is so much more to a person than what you think, and it was fantastic. Sharing memories with someone like Ralph was perfect. I think he is perfect.


End file.
